<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ран Фудзимия by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640726">Ран Фудзимия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ран Фудзимия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Токио - всего лишь скопление разноцветных огоньков за окном, а когда-то где-то здесь был его дом. Настоящий, в котором была жизнь, и где радость и горе делились между семьей и друзьями. Поровну на всех.<br/>Ран Фудзимия сидел на подоконнике одного из многочисленных небоскрёбов в центре города. В комнате было тихо и спокойно. Он не любил выпивать. После этого к нему всегда наведывались призраки. Правда, в последнее время всё чаще - один. Она.<br/>Она приходила вместе с шумом в голове и тиканьем старых отцовских часов. Всё, что сохранилось у его сына от счастливого детства. Прошлой жизни.<br/>Отец сдал их в ломбард незадолго до случившейся трагедии. Ран Фудзимия открывал циферблат, когда был пьян, ведь вслед за этим приходила Она.<br/><br/>Шульдих появился как всегда не вовремя. Впрочем, по-другому он просто не умел.<br/><em>/На сей раз прощаешься?/</em><br/>Ран Фудзимия перевёл взгляд на врага, который стал другом.<br/><em>/Да./<br/>/Зря./</em><br/>Ответа не последовало: Ран Фудзимия слишком устал.<br/>Шульдих вздохнул.<br/><em>/Оракул закончил с предсказанием… Это будет не конец./</em><br/>Незваный гость замолчал, неуверенный, стоит ли продолжать…<br/><em>/А вы?../<br/>/Вместе./</em><br/>Ран Фудзимия отвернулся и снова взглянул на ночной Токио.<br/>В тишине прошла маленькая вечность.<br/><em>/Счастья./</em><br/>Телепат только кивнул. Бесполезный жест.<br/>Когда Ран Фудзимия захлопнул крышку карманных часов своего отца, в комнате уже не осталось ни призраков, ни друга, который, скорее всего, был врагом. До рассвета оставалось ещё пара часов сна, а утром, перед тем как отправится в логово Эсцет, надо не забыть сообщить Йодзи, что он всё-таки ошибается.<br/>Алкоголь ни черта не лечит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>